slept so long
by Szandora
Summary: Meine erste Songfic! Harry Potter hat nicht nur Voldemort getötet, sondern noch viele schreckliche Dinge getan. Nun ist er depressiv und Draco Malfoy hat etwas damit zu tun. und es gibt noch eine unerwartete Überraschung, die nach und nach aufgedeckt wird


Meine allererste Songfic! Also bitte nicht köpfen! Da ich in letzter Zeit über viele Songfics gestolpert bin, und ich die eigentlich nicht mag, aber trotzdem gelesen habe, wollte ich nun selber eine machen.

Das Lied „Slept so long" ist vom Queen of the damned- Soundtrack. Ich liebe das Lied total! Eigentlich wollte ich erst "forsaken" nehmen, aber da ist mir keine passende Story dazu eingefallen. Link, falls jemand den Song nicht kennt: Die Figuren und Orte gehören JKR, der Song „slept so long" ist von Jay Gordon von Orgy für den Film „Queen of the damned". Das Video bei Youtube ist **NICHT** von mir. Die Lyrics habe ich bei „Lyricsdownload" gefunden. Ich verdiene mit der Story kein Geld und wenn eine gleiche Story besteht, weiß ich nichts davon.

**Slept so long**

_Harry's POV_

_Walking, waiting_

_Alone without a care_

_Hoping, and hating_

_Things that I can't bare_

Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, ich weiß nicht, wo ich hin soll. Die Zaubererwelt ist der Meinung, ich sei ihr größter Held, ihr Auserwählter, der den mächtigsten schwarze Magier aller Zeiten bezwungen hat. Niemand weiß, was wirklich passiert ist…

Alleine sitze ich hier, auf einer Mauer in einem Getto im London der Muggel. Zu viele schreckliche Dinge sind passiert, als dass ich zurück in die Welt der Magie könnte. Furchtbare Opfer habe ich gebracht. Unverzeihliche Opfer…

_Did you think it's cool to walk right up  
To take my life and fuck it up  
Well did you  
Well did you_

Zwar habe ich einen Preis bezahlt für meine Gräueltaten, aber der Preis ist nicht hoch genug. Zu viel habe ich getan. Ich habe es mehr als verdient, dass man mich verletzt, mein Herz zerreist. Nur der, der mich liebt, ist in der Lage, mich für alles büssen zu lassen.

Er tut es, indem er bei mir ist, mich berührt, meinen besudelten Körper verzehrt. Es tut weh zu sehen, wie ein so reines, fast unschuldig scheinendes Wesen, etwas so hässliches wie mich verwöhnt und verführt. Er weiß nicht viel von den Dingen, die ich getan und geopfert habe. Deswegen meint er, wenn er bei mir ist, sei ich wieder glücklich. Ich lasse ihn in dem Glauben. Oder meine ich nur zu wissen, dass er keine Ahnung hat?

_I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside_

Zwar ist es schön zu wissen, dass man nicht alleine dasteht. Es tut gut, noch immer jemanden aus der Magierwelt bei sich zu haben. Jedoch merke ich bei ihm von Zeit zu Zeit die Angst und der Zorn, der aus dieser Angst entspringt. Immer dann, wenn ich nicht damit rechne. Eines Tages wird es soweit sein…

_Walking, waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping, and hating  
Things that I can't bare_

Noch immer warte ich auf dich. Wir wollten uns doch hier treffen? Wo bist du? Weißt du von den schrecklichen Dingen? Meinen Taten? Meinen Opfern? Woher weißt du es? Sag es mir!

Plötzlich höre ich ein Geräusch! „Draco?" frage ich in die stille und um die Ecke kommt er angeschlichen. Meint, ich würde ihn noch nicht bemerken, noch nicht sehen. „Was hast du? Komm raus! Ich sehe dich!", ermahne ich ihn. Er offenbart sich und…

TRÄGT EIN MESSER BEI SICH!!!

Ich schreie ihn an: „WAS SOLL DAS?!?!"

_Did you think its cool to walk right up  
To take my life and fuck it up  
Well did you  
I hate you_

Nimm das Messer weg! Hörst du? Halte es nicht so angriffslustig in den Händen! Wir gehören doch zusammen? Du machst mich kaputt! Ja, auch wenn ich es verdient habe! Aber so geht das nicht! Das kannst du nicht! Nicht mit mir! Ich sollte dich hassen!

Ja, das sollte ich wirklich! Du bringst mich um den Verstand. Auch wenn ich es verdient habe, du machst mich rasend mit deiner Geste! „ICH HASSE DICH!!!"

Tränen…

_I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside_

Ich sehe dir in die Augen. Habe ich das eben gerade wirklich geschrieen? Nein! Das darf nicht wahr sein! Ich werde Wahnsinnig! Das ist der Grund! Die Kontrolle habe ich schon längst verloren! Aber dass es so weit geht, hätte nicht sein dürfen!

„Draco…", flüstere ich flehend. „es tut mir Leid! Ich wollte das nicht sagen! Noch immer… liebe ich dich! Bitte nimm das Messer weg! Komm zu mir und vergib mir meine Schuld, meine Sünden…" Meine letzten Tränen finden ihren Weg über meine Wangen, in der Hoffnung, dass der einzige Mensch, den ich noch habe, mir verzeiht.

_I've slept so long without you  
It's tearing me apart, too  
How to get this far  
Playing games with this old heart_

Jede Nacht fehlst du mir! Jeden Tag vermisse ich dich! Ich verliere den Anschluss zur Masse! Ich weiß nicht, was in der Welt abgeht! Ich weiß nicht, was in der Magierwelt los ist! Bitte, Draco! Hör auf! Ich kann dir das erklären! Ich erzähle dir alles, was du wissen willst!

Ich habe bald keine Tränen mehr übrig. Das Messer liegt am Boden, dann… ein Kuss.

_I've killed a million petty souls  
But I couldn't kill you_

_  
I've slept so long without you_

Das war meine Chance, dich zu töten, damit ich in Sicherheit bin. Aber mein Gewissen lässt es nicht zu. Ich habe schon zu viele ermordet, um meinen eigenen Hals zu retten. Dich kann ich nicht auch noch hergeben. Ich erwidere den Kuss. Ich liebe dich…

_I see Hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside_

Wie wenn du meine Gedanken lesen könntest, lässt du von mir ab. Blitzschnell hebst du das Messer auf und rammst es in mein Herz. Geschockt sehe ich dich an, während ich langsam auf die Knie falle. Mit weit geöffneten Augen beobachtest du mich. Du willst deine Tat rückgängig machen, hast aber angst, mich zu berühren.

„Harry, ich weiß jedes Opfer, dass du gebracht hast. Ich kenne jedes Detail, was du getan hast und was mit dir passiert ist. Nur so konntest du Voldemort besiegen. Aber zu einem unmenschlichen Preis. UNDMENSCHLICH!! Es muss die Ironie des Schicksals sein, dass du dafür ein solcher Unmensch geworden bist.

Mit diesem Wissen in Gedanken kann ich nicht mit dir zusammen sein. Ich dachte, ich mache dich wieder etwas glücklicher, wenn ich an deiner Seite bin. Doch hast du die quälende Einsamkeit verdient! Das Messer ist nur eine Bestätigung meiner Gedanken."

_I see Hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside_

Tatsächlich ziehe ich das Messer aus meiner Brust und die Wunde wächst innerhalb von Sekunden wieder ohne eine Narbe zu hinterlassen zusammen. Mit traurigen Augen sehe ich zu Draco hinauf. „Es tut mir Leid…

Du weißt es, und dein Wissen darf nicht weitergelangen. Nur eines werde ich dir noch sagen…" Ich erhebe mich auf meine Füße. „Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere und werde dich für immer Lieben!"

Langsam schreite ich auf Draco zu. „Ich liebe dich auch, Harry!" Jetzt fängt er selbst zu  
weinen an. „für immer!" Ich schließe den letzten Abstand zwischen uns. Meine kalten Lippen treffen auf seine Warmen. Die stählerne Klinge des Messers durchbohren seine Kleidung, seine Haut und sein Herz. „Ich weiß", füge ich noch hinzu.

Zufrieden sah er mir in die Augen. „Du wirst mich nicht töten, Harry, stimmt's? Ich kenne dich. Mich kannst du nicht töten!" Er redete mit schwacher Stimme auf mich ein. Bevor sein Lebenshauch entwischt, ramme ich meine spitzen Zähne in seinen zarten Hals. Sein ganzes Blut gehört nun mir. Alles, außer der letzte, tödliche Tropfen.

Ich beiße mir ins Handgelenk und drücke mein eigenes aus der Schlagader. Ich führe es in seinen Mund und sehe zu, wie sein Körper langsam stirbt. Mit einem letzten Kuss auf seine erkalteten Lippen stehe ich auf. Nein, ich kann ihn wirklich nicht töten. Du wirst schon wissen, was du zu tun hast, wenn du aufwachst.

Ich schwebe in die Lüfte und begebe mich auf eine ewige Reise. Wohin? Das weiß ich selber nicht so genau. Zwar hoffe ich, dass ich Draco eines Tages wieder sehe, aber an dieser Hoffnung werde ich verzweifeln. Denn ich weiß, das Schicksal eines jeden Vampirs ist, dass sie, trotz allen Bemühungen und der großen Völkerzahl, auf ewig alleine sein werden.


End file.
